


Worth the Risk

by 8ucky8arnes



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Eddie, Doug is Horrible, Everybody Knows About Buck and Eddie, Except...Buck and Eddie, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Pre-Slash, hurt Buck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ucky8arnes/pseuds/8ucky8arnes
Summary: [9-1-1 Dispatcher]:9-1-1 what’s your emergency?[Caller]:Doug…he-he stabbed Buck. He stabbed Evan and he…he’s still in the house.A rewrite of "Fight or Flight" where Buck was stabbed instead of Chimney.





	Worth the Risk

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm not sure where this came from but it's over 5,000 words (my longest one-shot ever!) so... *shrugs*
> 
> There are some trigger warnings in effect for mentions of domestic abuse as well as blood and violence. If you could ignore some of the questionable hostage negotiations going on and just appreciate Eddie going in save Buck like the badass (idiot) we knew he is. Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> Hover over Spanish text for translations. (Mobile and tablet users please see the Ending Notes) (I'm sorry for any mistakes!)

[9-1-1 Dispatcher]: _9-1-1 what’s your emergency?_

[Caller]: _*sobbing*_

[9-1-1 Dispatcher]: _Is anyone there?_

[Caller]: _Doug, he’s__ here. Oh my God, he…_

[9-1-1 Dispatcher]: _Maddie?_

[Maddie]: _He stabbed him. God, he…_

[9-1-1 Dispatcher]: _Maddie, hon, it’s Sue…talk to me._

[Maddie]: _Doug…he-he stabbed Buck. He stabbed Evan and he…he’s still in the house._

Eddie was in the process of changing into his street clothes for the night, looking forward to tucking Christopher in and crashing into his own bed when Hen came running into the locker room and the expression on her face filled his veins with ice. “Hen, what is it?”

“It’s Buck.”

He went rigid but forced himself not to jump to conclusions. “What happened?”

She blinked back tears, “Maddie’s ex came to take her back and Buck was there. He…”

_Had to go a play the damn hero._

He let out a long breath, pulling his shirt back on right as the bell sounded and he was running after Hen, everyone getting into the fire engine in record time and even with the headsets, Eddie couldn’t focus on was Bobby was telling them.

Eddie had been the one to recommend boxing to Maddie after having heard the whole story from Buck about everything that she’d gone through and he hadn’t missed the rage that had burned in those blue eyes, the tight jaw, the clenched hands…

He knew how situations like this went, what happened when women ran and was sure Buck knew too even if he’d never said so. Eddie had had no doubts then what he would do to keep his sister safe. Hell, he’d probably do the same…

His cell phone buzzed against his thigh and he pulled it out, seeing a message from his Abuela asking him why he was running so late to pick up Christopher and that his son was worried and Eddie closed his eyes, biting back a curse.

_What was he going to tell Christopher?_

His son loved Buck, had shown him a drawing of him and _his Buck_ just yesterday and the thought of having to tell him that something bad had happened both broke his heart and had his hands curling into fists, itching to hit something, _someone_...

The anger brought him up short, the emotion rarely rearing its head in such a way since he’d come home from Afghanistan. He learned very quickly how to temper it, control it, and put it towards something that would harm no one. He refused to allow Christopher even a glimpse of it.

The last time he’d been this upset was when Shannon had left, punching the heavy bag until his knuckles bled and he could no longer hold his arms up. The reaction had been so visceral then, an instinctual response to seeing Christopher hurt, and now he felt that urge again…

Except for this time, there was a person attached to the feeling, a faceless man who beat his wife and called it love, who couldn’t stand the fact that she’d run from him, who thought it his was his right to cut down anyone who tried to stop him.

The man who’d stabbed her brother, his best friend, his…

“Eddie?”

He let out a long breath, counting to ten before opening his eyes and turning to Bobby, surprised to find that the engine had stopped in front of the apartment building. Eddie could hear the note of concern in his voice and knew his anger hadn’t been missed, but he just pulled off his headset and pocketed his phone. He hopped out, “What do we know?”

“Seems he’s locked himself inside the apartment.”

“Buck?”

Something akin to panic flashed through his eyes before he composed himself once more, his voice calm and steady. “There’s been no visual on him or Doug, but according to Maddie, he’s still alive. Doug’s trying to bait her into coming out.”

The red haze creeping over his vision had nothing to do with the flashing lights and he found it harder to stamp it back. He forced it down and focused on the task at hand, “And Maddie, she’s still on the line?”

“Yes, she’s barricaded herself in her room on the second floor.”

“I can take the ladder up, get her out.”

Bobby nodded and before Eddie could move, clamped a hand on his shoulder and held his stare intently, “I don’t need to remind you not to try anything stupid. There’s too much at stake for heroics. Get Maddie and get out. Buck would tell you the same”

Clenching his jaw, he nodded, “Message received, Cap.”

Bobby looked at him for another long moment before walking over to Athena, the woman coming over to him with a face as stony as any commanding officer he’d served under and he found his shoulders straightening of their own accord.

“You will do as Bobby says, understood?”

“I already said I would.”

Athena arched a brow at his tone, but only said, “Good.”

He turned around, moving when he saw that the ladder had already been prepped for him, he began the climb and the world of radios and chattering and light seemed distant as he rapped his knuckles lightly on the window.

A hand pulled away the curtains, revealing Maddie’s tear-streaked face. “Eddie?”

“Can you let me in?”

She nodded, drawing the curtain completely to the side and unlocking the latch while he cut away the screen. Maddie watched with wide eyes as he eased himself in almost silently, before wrapping her arms tightly around him.

Eddie returned the hug, feeling how much she was trembling and just held her for a moment before pulling her back, cupping her face gently in his hands. He spoke lowly, nearly at a whisper, “Hey, Maddie look at me alright. Are you injured?”

“No…” she shook her head, “No, I’m…”

“Oh, _Maddie_!”

The woman froze, pale face draining of more color.

“Baby brother isn’t looking too good!” Doug’s tone was taunting, cruel, and he laughed loudly as Maddie sobbed into her hand, “I don’t know how much time he’s got left so why don’t you come down here so you can say goodbye?”

Eddie felt his anger spike dangerously, his jaw clenched tight.

Maddie sagged onto the bed like a marionette with their strings cut. “Evan…”

A cold clarity washed over him like it had so many times in the desert and he removed his gloves, shrugged off his jacket and unclasped his helmet, setting them all on the bed next to Maddie, who blinked up at him.

“What are you doing?”

He moved the chair out from under the doorknob, “I need you to stay here.”

Maddie grabbed at his wrist, nails digging into his skin, “Eddie!”

He gently removed her hand, “I’m going to get your brother.”

She swallowed, nodding as she worked through something over in her head. “The last place I saw them was uh…was in the kitchen. Doug pulled a knife and Buck yelled at me to…” she choked out a sob, “I don’t know what happened after…”

Eddie nodded, already coming up with a plan, “Is he armed?”

She shook her head, “Just the knife but Eddie, please just…”

He forced a smile, “Trust me, Maddie. I’ll be fine. Barricade the door when I leave.”

She shrank back into the corner, nodding.

Eddie shut the door quietly behind him, waiting until the faint scrape of the chair sounded before he started down the stairs. Having been over enough times, he knew where to step to avoid the creaking wood, making his descent nearly silent.

He could hear Doug pacing back and forth, muttering angrily, and knew his movements had gone undetected as he moved swiftly into the corner near the entrance to the kitchen. Eddie kept his breathing shallow and heartbeat steady as he snuck a glance around the corner.

The man, which he identified as Doug, was unraveling at the seams, a knife clutched in his right hand. His clothes, which must’ve been pristine, were wrinkled and soaked in blood. Not just any blood. _Buck’s blood..._

He spun just as Doug did, pressing his back firmly against the wall.

Doug yelled, “This is all your fault, Maddie!”

Shattering glass. _A mug? A dish?_

“None of this would’ve happened if you’d just done as your _told_!”

Eddie closed his eyes and let out a long breath before he opened them, peeking around the corner and this time trying _not_ to focus on the man with a knife. He needed to find Buck. He needed to know how...

_Fuck._

Buck was slumped against the cabinets, head hanging. It looked as though he’d attempted to put pressure on the _multiple_ stab wounds to his stomach, but the blood loss had been too great, blood-soaked hands laying limply in his lap. His skin color was a step above death-

_“Diaz, I’m hit! I’m hit!”_

He leaned back against the wall and shook the memory away, needing a clear head right now. He couldn’t afford to get lost in the flashes of the heat and sand and blood of his years in the Afghan deserts, not when there was a more present danger.

Buck was clinging to life mere feet away from him. He was _dying_...

He closed his eyes, steeling himself.

Doug made another pass and Eddie moved, not hesitating as he weaved past the counters and over Buck’s legs, pulling the man into a headlock and dragging him bodily away from the kitchen. Away from Buck...

He grunted as Doug kicked off the cabinet, his back slamming into the countertop, but the flash of pain was hardly felt. Eddie refused to let go, even as the man made one last attempt to free himself, the blade sinking into his shoulder only once before it clattered to the floor.

_1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8..._

Doug’s struggle ceased.

For a split second, he was tempted to hold him longer, knowing the permanent damage that would be done if he did, but then he saw Buck and lowered Doug to the ground, kicking the knife away before kneeling next to Buck, searching for a pulse...

Nothing.

_Shit._

He laid Buck onto his back and began compressions, “Maddie, I need some help!”

Barely thirty seconds passed before she was flying down the stairs, skidding to a halt when she saw her brother, her face paling, and it almost looking like she’d faint, but she seemed to steel herself. She eyed Doug with such _fear_, “Is he...”

“Unconscious.” He said simply, letting the woman hear in his voice that he wasn't thrilled with that either, but the risks of giving in to that feeling were too high. He stopped compressions, pushing two deep breathes into his lungs. He waited...

Nothing.

“Come on, Buck.” Eddie continued with compressions, forcing himself not to freak out just yet. He couldn’t afford to lose focus. Not with Buck’s life literally in his hands, “I need you to go open the front door and let Athena in.”

Maddie didn’t hesitate, sprinting to the front door and pulling it open.

Athena lowered her gun as soon as she reached the kitchen doorway, an unreadable expression on her face as she called for Hen and Chimney, who both ran in, their calm expressions very nearly hiding the horror of the bloodbath they’d walked in on.

Eddie was dimly aware of their arrival, completely focused on keeping up with the chest compressions and shrugging off the hand on his shoulder. He couldn’t stop..._wouldn’t _stop until Buck’s heart started beating.

“Eddie, I can take over.” Hen’s voice was somehow both concerned and stern. “You need to-”

He snapped his head around, not stopping his pumping, “_No_.”

Hen blinked, a peculiar expression crossing her face, “Eddie...”

But he’d already turned back around, sealing his mouth over Buck’s and breathing once, twice, aware of how everyone seemed so still in those few seconds as he sat back and they all waited for something that would tell them their friend wasn’t-

Buck shuddered with a ragged cough; his breathing labored.

Eddie fell back against the cabinets, a choked sound that might’ve been a sob escaping. He didn’t fight Bobby as he dragged Eddie out of the way as Chimney and Hen rolled Buck on the backboard, glancing as Athena cuffed the still unconscious Doug.

“Let’s get that shoulder looked at.”

Eddie blinked, feeling the dull throbbing and he looked down to find blood oozing from the nearly two-inch wound Doug had inflicted in his blind struggle. He knew better than to do anything other than nod and go with him, not when he’d disobeyed a direct order from both Bobby _and _Athena.

He followed Bobby out of the apartment, watching as Buck was loaded in the ambulance and Maddie climbed in after him before walking over to the other ambulance and removing his shirt to allow the paramedic to treat the wound.

Eddie barely felt the needle as his skin was stitched closed, long used to blocking it out when sedatives or numbing agents were needed for someone in far more pain than him. This was probably one of his more minor injuries…

Bobby seemed concerned by his lack of reaction but didn’t say anything while he waited for the bandages and gauze to be applied and through the veil wrapped around him, Eddie got the distinct impression he was about to get his ass chewed out at the very least.

A gentle hand rested on his uninjured shoulder, “Eddie?”

He let out a long breath, feeling the haze around him dissipate some. “Yeah, Cap?”

“Is there any particular reason you disobeyed a direct order?”

Eddie looked up, not bothering to make any excuses. He would never feel bad for going down those stairs because he knew he did the right thing. Buck was one of them, one of the 118. He hadn’t even hesitated. “I wasn’t going to leave him behind.”

“And we never planned to.” Bobby frowned, his eyebrows furrowed, “This isn’t Afghanistan, Eddie. What you did was reckless and impulsive and you were lucky you only sustained minor injuries.”

Eddie bit back his comment that it had nothing to do with luck, that Doug’s use of intimidation and fear through brute strength alone would never have done him any really real harm. But he knew better than to push his luck, especially when Athena came over, her lips pursed. 

Bobby glanced over at her, “Anything to add?”

Her eyes narrowed at Eddie, “You were never going to follow that order, were you?”

He held the woman’s gaze, his voice steady, “No.”

She huffed out a breath, but her response was cut off by Eddie’s cell ringing.

Eddie pulled it out and was about send the person to voicemail when he saw that it was his Abuela and whatever expression he wore was enough to have her waving at him to just take the call with a look that said this conversation was _not _over.

“_Abuela?_” He stood up, ignoring the twinge in his shoulder, “_Qué es?_"

“Christopher,” she says, “_está preocupado por ti_.”

“_Perdón_, _no tuve la intención de._” He sighed, letting out a long breath, guilt squeezing his chest when he realized he’d never responded to the message before rushing in. He knew he couldn’t hide his worry as he continued, “_Es que…”_

“_Eduardo_,” her voice is concerned, “_qué pasó?_”

He looked down at his hands still covered in Buck’s blood, a lump growing in his throat and tried to swallow it back, “Buck went to visit his sister and…_fue herido mientras trataba de protegerla_.”

“_Dios mío_!” She lowered her voice, preferably to keep Chris from hearing, “_Cómo está_?”

“_No sé_.” He figured telling her how he had to resuscitate Buck wouldn’t do anything to lessen her worry so he thought it better not to mention it. The last thing he needed was her hovering, “They’re rushing him to the hospital now.”

There was a muffled noise from the background.

_Christopher._

“_Abuela_,” he cleared his throat, “_puedo hablar con él?_”

“_Sí_.”

“Dad!”

Eddie couldn’t stop himself from smiling, his son’s voice lifting the last of the veil he’d wrapped around himself. A dull ache was becoming present in his back where he’d hit the counter and his shoulder was beginning to burn, but he was still so happy to hear Christopher, “Hey, buddy! I’m sorry for worrying you.”

“Did you get a call?”

“Yeah,” he started to the ladder truck, where he kept a change of clothes. Eddie weighed his next words carefully but knew that he had to tell his son what was going on. Christopher was smarter than Eddie sometimes gave him credit for, “But uh, Chris. The call was about Buck. He was hurt by a bad man.”

“But you saved him?”

“Yeah buddy, I did. He’s-” He bent to grab the bag when a hand on his back stopped him.

It was Hen, that same peculiar expression from earlier on her face as she pulled out his shirt and handed it to him. She didn’t say anything, but it was clear that she would speak once he was off the phone.

“He’s going to the hospital now.”

“Can I come with you?”

“It’s really late, so not tonight. Maybe in the morning?”

“In the morning.” Chris agrees.

“Okay, I love you, Christopher.”

“Love you too, Daddy.”

“Can you give the phone back to Abuela?”

There was a shuffle, rustling of fabric, before she spoke, “_No estás regresando a casa_?”

“I’m going to stay at the hospital. I don’t know how long the surgery will take so…” Eddie ignored Hen’s raised eyebrow, taking his shirt without comment and wincing as he pulled it on, the movement tugging on the stitches. “Could you bring Chris by in the morning?”

“_Claro, el nieto_.”

He sighed, “_Gracias, Abuela_.”

“_De nada_.”

He ended the call, slipping the phone back into his pocket, “_Yes_, Hen?”

She held up her hands, “I didn’t say anything.”

Eddie pulled on his shirt, “You didn’t need to.”

Her eyes flitted to the dark bruise as it disappeared under the shirt, leaning back against the ladder truck. “I just thought I’d check in on you. See how you were doing after you tried to take my head off earlier.”

“I’m sorry,” he softened his tone, “I was worried about Buck. Didn’t mean to snap at you.”

Hen shrugged, “It happens. Especially when it’s someone you care about…”

Eddie looked over at him, not entirely sure what exactly Hen was insinuating, that the words were directed at him and him alone. He knew the others cared for Buck too, cared for him as any family would, but the way she looked at him… did she think that…?

_No_, he pushed the half-formed thought away, _that’s ridiculous._

“Still,” he forced a small smile, “I’m sorry.”

Hen smiled, “Already forgotten. Let’s go to the hospital.”

…

Eddie had almost forgotten how much he hated hospitals, the feeling built from all the hours he and Shannon spent with Christopher’s doctors and surgeons, waiting to hear that everything had gone well, that their son would be okay…

“Hey.”

He looked up when Maddie sat down in the chair next to him, her ashen complexion having improved tenfold, although she still looked shaken to the core and Eddie knew it would be a long while until that feeling faded. “Hey.”

“Are you doing okay?”

Eddie reclined back, unsuccessfully hiding his wince as his shoulder and back protested the movement. He was sure the moment he went to sleep and woke up, his muscles would be knotted up and sore. “I’ll be alright, Maddie.”

She scrutinized him with the eyes of a medical professional, lingering on his shoulder before returning to his face. Maddie seemed to want to say something for a moment, probably a follow-up question to how he was feeling, but instead looked down at her lap.

Through the curtain of hair, he saw the tears and Eddie wanted to pull her into a hug but he wasn’t sure how well that touch would be received so he refrained from doing so and instead spoke in a gentle tone, “Maddie?”

She took in a shaky breath, wiping at her eyes, “I just…I wanted to…to thank you.”

Eddie just smiled. “I’m just glad you and Buck are okay.”

“Because of _you_.” Her hand curled over his arm, “_You_ saved us.”

He placed his hand over hers and squeezed.

Maddie glanced up when Athena came over, pulling away from Eddie, “Hey.”

Athena eyed Eddie, “I need to ask you both some questions.”

Maddie smiled at Eddie before standing, “I’ll go first.”

“Okay.” Athena turned her gaze on him, “You gonna be here when I get back?”

“I already disobeyed your orders once tonight so…” he shrugged, forgetting his stitches for a moment as he grimaced. He’d need to take something for them sooner rather than later. “I know when to pick my battles.”

“Huh.” She raised an eyebrow, “You’re smarter than you look.”

He forced a small smile, “I’ve been told that.”

Athena huffed out a breath, “Don’t push it.”

…

All in all, the questioning was pretty routine and it wasn’t too long before he was back in those horrible waiting room chairs, back aching and shoulder throbbing as he laid his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.

He couldn’t stop playing the night over and over in his mind after that, from the moment Hen had told him what had happened till the instant Buck started breathing again. The burning anger and icy detachment swirled around and around in his head and once more, he itched for a punching bag.

It was the only way he knew, at that moment, to calm that maelstrom.

But he wasn’t going to leave. Not until he was sure…

His eyes snapped open when someone sat next to him, body going tense and alert.

“Whoa,” Bobby held up her hands, “it’s just me.”

Eddie cursed his skittish reaction, “You’re fine. Just lost in thought.”

The man nodded, holding out a cup of water and two pills, “Here.”

He smiled gratefully, “Thanks.”

Bobby watched as he swallowed the pills, “How’d your talk with Athena go?”

“Not bad.” Eddie ripped at the cup, giving his hands something to do.

“You sure you’re okay?” He frowned, “You seem a little…on edge.”

Eddie didn’t bother saying otherwise, knowing that Bobby would probably see through anything he threw up to block his true feelings. Like he’d told Athena, he knew when to back down, “A little bit. When Doug taunted Maddie, I got…angry. _Really _angry. I knew I had to stop him and when I got down there...” the paper cup crinkled in his hand, “It reminded me of…”

Bobby frowned, “When you served?”

He nodded, “And then I got a hold of him and…”

“You wanted to hurt him?”

He clenched his jaw, “No. I wanted to kill him.”

Bobby nodded, seemingly unsurprised by his words. There was no judgment in his expression, no horror or fear in his eyes as he thought over his next words. “But you didn’t. What stopped you from going further?”

“I saw Buck.” He said simply, “It wasn’t worth it.”

“You did the right thing, Eddie.” Bobby squeezed his knee, “You are a good and honorable man, despite what you think. When our loved ones are harmed by another, it’s hard not to want to harm them in return. You didn’t. You protected Maddie and you saved Buck. Don’t dwell on anything other than that.”

There was that feeling again when Bobby said _loved ones_.

Like he was insinuating something more between him and…

He shook his head, trying to push the half-formed thought away, but this time it stayed at the forefront of his mind and tied his stomach into knots. Eddie couldn’t shake it because while Hen insinuating something wasn’t out of the ordinary, Bobby wasn’t one to say something that he didn’t believe wholeheartedly.

Nothing he said was without meaning so…

Could he see something that Eddie couldn’t?

Eddie managed a smile at the man, feeling the meds kicking in, “Thanks, Cap.”

“No problem.” Bobby smiled as he stood, “Take a few days off, alright?”

“That an order?”

Bobby shook his head with a small laugh, “If that will get you to listen…”

“No, that’s alright.” He pushed himself up out of the chair. Maybe moving around would help him vent some of the excess energy. “I think spending some time with Christopher will be good for me.”

Bobby’s face softened at the mention of Chris, “I’m sure he’ll be happy to see his dad.”

“Eddie!”

He turned to see Maddie walking up to him with an expression full of such relief that it nearly made him unsteady, taking her arm gently with a small smile of his own. “I’m guessing from that look that Buck’s going to be okay?”

She nodded, “My baby brother’s a fighter.”

“That he is.” Bobby came over and squeezed her shoulder, “I’ll go let the others know.”

Maddie watched Bobby leave, “Do you want to see him?”

He shook his head, “No, you’re his sister. I’m not-”

“I’m a big girl.” She grinned slyly, “I can share him.”

Again, Eddie was struck with that stomach-churning feeling and at this point, he was sure he was just picking up on things that weren’t there. Putting thoughts and images into his head that he only wanted to hear or see, but…_why?_

Did he really care for Buck in such a way?

Did he…_love _him?

“Eddie?”

He blinked, face heated from the direction his thoughts had taken. “Hmm?”

A fondness filled her eyes then, “Let’s go.”

Eddie follows her down the hall and into Buck’s hospital room, knowing what to expect yet still somewhat ill at ease at how still the other man is lying in that bed. How much…smaller he looks. How pale he was against the white sheets…

But he was _alive_.

“The doctor said he’ll be asleep for a couple more hours so…” she pulled up a chair to Buck’s bedside, reaching out and taking her brother’s hand. Maddie smiled at Eddie, “I’m going to stay with him. You’re welcome to, too.”

Eddie wanted to argue with her but he knew there was no chance of him leaving this room until those blue eyes opened. He knew he wouldn’t be completely at ease, completely sure that Buck was okay until that happened.

He dragged a chair to the other side, lowering himself down with a noticeable wince and watched Buck’s chest move up and down in time to the steady beating of the ECG. Liking the ticking of a clock or waves crashing on the shore, it was a reassuring, constant sound that eventually lulled him to sleep.

…

Eddie awoke to the feeling of eyes on him and he groaned as he pushed himself up from his slumped position in the chair, a wide smile stretching across his face when he met a pair of clear blue eyes, “Hey, Buck. How are you feeling?”

“Not much better than you, from the looks of it.”

“These damn hospital chairs certainly don’t help.”

Buck chuckled, wincing at the movement and the pain seemed to sober him as he looked over Eddie with a concerned stare and a slight frown. “Maddie was in here earlier. She uh…she told me what you did.”

“Buck…”

The man surprised him with a grin, “You got in trouble didn’t you?”

Eddie huffed out a laugh, “_That’s_ the part you’re focused on?”

“You pulled a Buck 1.0.” Buck seemed all too pleased with what Eddie assumed was a self-deprecating comment, “I’m surprised Cap didn’t chew your ass out…or Athena. I’m pretty sure the first time she met me, she wanted to shoot me.”

Eddie raised his eyebrows, tabling that conversation with Athena for later. He sat down on the edge of his bed, “Oh, he did. Athena looked like she wanted to smack me upside the head, but since my disobedience saved your life…I guess that got me some leniency. They recommended I take some time off.”

Buck nodded, his brow furrowing as his hand drifted to his stomach like he was trying to recall something from the night before. “I really do want to thank you, Eddie, for saving Maddie, for saving _me_, even you were told-”

Eddie shook his head, “None of that, Evan Buckley,” He leaned forward, smiling at Buck’s stunned expression as he placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “It wouldn’t have mattered what anyone else told me to do. I wasn’t planning on doing anything less.”

Buck swallowed, looking down at his hands.

Both men look up at all too familiar sound of Chris’ crutches.

The kid, as always, had a huge smile on his face, “Dad! Bucky!”

“Hey, buddy. I can’t pick you up right now, but…” Eddie eased himself off the bed, pushing all lingering pains down as he guided Christopher over to the chair he slept in. “you can come sit in Dad’s chair.”

“Okay…” he walked over to the chair and, with some help from Eddie, sat down.

Eddie slowly straightened, aware of his Abuela watching him as the simple action caused him to tighten his jaw and as he walked over to where she stood, already sensing the dozens of questions he was about to be asked, “_Cómo está?_”

Her eyes narrowed, “_Está bien. Y tú?_

Those eyes with that tone pretty much told Eddie that any attempt to lie would be met with a smack upside the head (injuries or no injuries). Sneaking a glance over at Christopher, he was grateful to find that Buck had already wrangled him into a conversation.

Eddie pulled aside the collar of his shirt, so she could see the white gauze.

She pursed her lips, “_Edmundo..”_

“_Estoy bien, Abuela.”_ He smiled, hiding the bandages once more, “_Confía en mí.” _

“So stubborn.” she sighed, “Like your father.”

“Dad!”

Eddie looked back over to see identical grins on Buck and Christopher’s face, the sight sending his pulse racing for reasons he _really _didn’t want to think too much about right now. “What’s got you smiling, kid?”

“Buck said that you have days off!”

He looked over at the man, “Did he?”

Buck’s grin turned mischievous as he shrugged, Christopher laughing.

Again, his heart seemed determined to beat right out of his chest and he was dimly aware of _Abuela_’s laughter just behind him. Eddie flexed his hands at his sides, surprised to find that they’d begun to shake.

“Can we go to the zoo?”

Eddie blinked, drawn from his thoughts by the question. “What?”

“The zoo!” Christopher cried ecstatically, “You, me, and Buck!”

He just shook his head, taking a moment to get his thoughts in order. Eddie couldn’t stop himself from thinking that everything in him had become such a tangled mess the second he’d seen Buck lying in a pool of his own blood…

“_Edmundo_?”

His _abuela_’s presence was like a bucket of cold water, stopping his mind from tumbling down into the dark. What he’d do without his family… He walked over as he ruffled Christopher’s hair, “That sounds awesome, buddy. As soon as Buck is allowed out of this bed, then yes, we can definitely do that.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, of course, _mi hijo_.” He looked over at Buck, “What’s the prognosis?”

“Probably about two weeks before I could really walk around for long periods so…” he shrugged, “I wouldn’t be opposed to a couple of movie nights, though.” He looked over at Chris, “You have recommendations, Chris?”

“Finding Nemo!”

Everyone in the room laughed at his excitement and Eddie felt Buck’s eyes on him when he sat back down, the heat of the gaze unnerving in ways he couldn’t quite identify (or outright refused to acknowledge) and some part of him knew that their relationship had undergone a shift.

Only time would tell what that shift was.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> _Qué es?_: What is it?  
_está preocupado por ti_: He's worried about you.  
_Perdón, no tuve la intención de._: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.  
_Es que…_: It's just...  
_qué pasó?_: What happened?  
_fue herido mientras trataba de protegerla_: he was hurt trying to protect her.  
_Cómo está?_: How is he?  
_No sé._: I don't know.  
_puedo hablar con él?_: Can I talk to him?  
_No estás regresando a casa?_: You're not coming home?  
_Claro, el nieto._: Of course, grandson.  
_Está bien. Y tú?_: I'm good. What about you?  
_Estoy bien, abuela._: I'm fine, grandmother.  
_Confía en mí_: Trust me.


End file.
